marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivon: Chaos (film)
Ivon: Chaos is a 2017 American superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics character Ivon; produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2012's Ivon and is the third movie of the third phase of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is directed by Christopher McQuarrie and Lena Waithe from Stephen McFeely's screenplay, starring Roshon Fegan as Ivon alongside Colin Firth, Jason Statham, Charlize Theron, and Chris Hemsworth. In Ivon: Chaos, Ivon needs to survive to keep his ship stable enough to go back to earth, but is set back by a deal gone wrong by Sai the Salvager and Soleil a woman with telekinetic powers. The sequel to the first iteration of the character was developed and produced in Early 2013, thereafter shooting began July 2016. Chis McQuarrie was to return with Kenneth Branagh cutting all ties with Marvel. The cast was different because it would consist of Ivon's friends in space including a girl who was controlled by the Salvager, Becca Rodriguez who somehow ended up in his possession. Photography then took place in Pinewood, Atlanta, all CGI. The film premiered in Washington, D.C. on February 27, 2017 and released on March 7, 2017. The film was a critical success, receiving great reviews Christopher's great story capturing and acting from the cast. It also grossed $830 million, grossing higher than it's prequel. Plot In 2014, after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ivon is in space with no way to come back home, there he mourns his break up with Siegfried, and his torn friendship with Mirian. His mother, Thruddah appears to him spiritually, emotionally supporting him. She then get's his ship to get sucked into a jump, going 5 galaxies away. He ends up in the system of Ceor and there he is left to survive on his own. Title Card: MARVEL STUDIOS '"Juice Wrld's Lucid Dreams plays" ACT ONE: A year later in 2016, Ivon has built himself a living in the city of Ceorus. Already surviving he plans to fix his ship. He prepares to buy his groceries and get out of the planet. As he does, he is scammed by a local woman who has telepathic powers. When he finds out it's her, who stole his money...he fights with her, ending up to her getting knocked out, to not get caught he does his best to heal her with his newfound water-healing powers. Thereafter, he plans to buy a spare part for his ship, Prometheus. He visits the next planet Ceor 3 to a famous Salvager, Sai the Salvager. He spots a spare part that can expand his engines and give him extra cabin room, but he can't afford to buy it. The Salvager negotiates that if Ivon can steel the Wuxian seed for him front the burnt collector's museum, he will get the part for free. After planning a 3-day mission, Ivon then heads to Knowhere, disguised as a construction worker for the Museum. As he looks around he sees a being that resembles an alligator being tortured for not co-operating. The alligator is then tied and thrown to a corner. He hurries to find a box with a red-glowing liquid inside of it. He takes it but before he can scramble and leave he is caught by one of Tivan's slaves. He is chased through the hall, but before he can escape he grabs the alligator and heads out to Sai's Salvage. On the way there he free's the alligator and provides hospitality after a few altercations. Then he finds out the alligator can speak, he learns his story (of about being genetically mutated in Halfworld) and they get acquainted. He learns of his name Astro. When they arrive at the Salvage Yard, Ivon meets the Salvager and acquaints with the Salvager and eyes his slave gives the Salvager his end of the bargain. The Salvager is pleased and accepts it, but tells Ivon the part was sold to a lodging company in the West Cosmos. Ivon furious with anger tried to beat it out of the Salvager but ends up being telepathically controlled and thrown far away. Ivon and Astro then escape away from the planet to safety. While back in Ceorus Major in Ivon's dwelling, Astro eats plentifully. But their vacation is interrupted by the Asgardian Prince Thor. Ivon invites him inside for dinner, he sees it's the prince of Asgard and bows. Thor explains that he's come here to look for the Aether. Ivon not knowing what it was, wanted to ask of it. Thor tells Ivon it's a red thing inside a box. Ivon then remembering, tells him that was stolen by the Salvager next door, but Astro tells on him. Before Thor thinks of apprehending him, he asks of his origin. There they share their stories. After a while, Thor then has a dream of Asgard going up in flames. Astro and Ivon wonder what is going on but the prince leaves before he explains. Ivon then learning of the Aether's true power, wants nothing of it, but Astro gets his hopes up and they leave for Ceor 3, but before they go they are found by a fleet of class-M ships. The captain is the dog Cosmo. After they are arrested, they are taken into The Digital Dungeon for . There Ivon meets Astro's friend Howard the Duck. Ivon who is starstruck by the weirdness before him, he gets acquainted with Howard and they both craft a plan to escape. After their big plan, they escape the dungeon and head straight to the Salvager's yard. There Sai, sensing their approach opens the Aether and unleashes it into his slave Solara. She confronts the trio Ivon equipped with his superpowers, Howard with a machine gun and Astro with a heart blaster he acquired in the Dungeon. After Ivon overpowering her he heads to beat it out of Sai himself but before then he starts controlling him telepathically. But Ivon injuring him before, hits him with his fire power and get loose of the control. Then with his water power, he extracts the killing Aether from the Solara and encases it in a lava solution, then freezing it over solidifying it into a stone. Everyone around realizes it is an infinity stone, and leave it to Ivon to decide who to take it to. They decide it should go back to the Collector since it was his collection, he wouldn't want to be in trouble. Thereafter in Knowhere Howard, purchases an extension for the Prometheus and the friends make amends with Cosmo. With Cosmo's new teleporter bracelets, Howard the Duck calls on Rocket and the Mayhem joins with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Post Credits ''On board the Benatar, 'Rocket: '"So where you heading?" 'Ivon: '"Earth, I left my friends there for years." 'Gamora: '"Well if you wanna stay safe here with us" 'Peter: '"But you have to do the laundry!" 'Drax: '"Ha! Good Luck!" *Distress Signal* 'Mantis: '"What's happening?" 'Gamora: '"Someone's dying!" 'Ivon: '"Well then let's go see what's happening!" Entering space jump. Thereafter in a course of time the team went on to save loads of planets and people from dangers. ... Back on Earth... looks at a picture of Marvyn 'May: '"Who's that?" '''Mirian: "Oh that's nobody!" May: '"I'm not gonna tell Director Mace or something." '''Mirian: '"Well then...it was my ex. I think I messed up, I tried to fix it but he left before I could apologize" 'May: '"Left where?" 'Mirian: '"Space, Heaven, idk!" 'May: '"Well get a pen, you'll have to sign those Accords" Mirian hesitates, May leaves the room with a weird smile and a twitchy eye. Mirian checks if she left, but then burns the book in her fireplace. She goes back to Kansas to a secret base, where Ivon lands to meet her and several other agents. Cast '''Roshon Fegan as Ivon: An Asgardian-Eternal hybrid who due to his parents emotional strengths, gains his fire, water, air and earth powers. Previously before the film he lives in Asgard with Teson his father and Thruddah his mother both who are considered dead at this time. McFeely stated that his story starts right after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. when he stopped all HYDRA plans to conquer North America. Colin Firth as Astro: An anthropomorphic gator from Knowhere, trained and skilled fighter, pilot, marksman etc. Rescued from the Collector's Museum from years of torture. McFeely explained a similar origin as of Rockets but way more terrible that having Astro a GHD condition. Seth Green as Howard: An anthropomorphic duck from Halfworld that was rescued as the team broke out of the Digital Dungeon. Helped the team fight S'ai the Salvager and take back the Aether to the Collector. McQuarrie explained that his arc began at the expense of the Collector's Museum. He was arrested after an escape from the Museum and a few robberies here and there. Jason Statham as Sai: A salvage operator who scammed Ivon by stealing the Aether and trying to get control over the planet. But his plans failed. Charlize Theron as Thruddah: Ivon's mother who lived with him his whole life. An retired Asgardian valkyrie and warrior. Died in the New York Alien Attack. She normally shows up sometimes in her son's life. McQuarrie explained that even though she is dead, she still had impact on Ivon, helping him with hard choices and etc. Cierra Ramirez as Solara: A Centaurian and S'ai's over worked slave who spends time organizing for him. She gets mind controlled by him and wields the Aether that turns out to overpower him. She then follows Ivon through Knowhere's teleporters. Liam Neeson as Cosmo: A Russian space dog that ended up in a space jump leading to Knowhere and to the collector's vault. After the destruction of the Museum, the Collector grew fond of the space dog, who now had shown his powers that he gained from a radiation surge in his ship. There he was given the role of Knowhere Security Chief. Chris Hemsworth as Thor: An Avenger and the king of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. Thor's arc here begins on a quest to know more about the Infinity Stones and how to stop the Chaos around the Nine Realms and beyond. In addition Ming-Na Wen, Benicio Del Toro, Pevita Pierce, Bradley Cooper, Zoe Saldana, Chris Pratt, Dave Bautista, Pom Klementieff and Sean Gunn make appearances in the movie with Stan Lee as the shop keeper who tells Ivon about his scam from Soleil. Kenneth Branagh also makes an appearance for the Asgardian distress call. Category:Movies Category:Created by Ivongodofelements Category:Reality Needed Category:Unfinished